Arc-Deus ding-a-ling
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PROFILE, OPOC SUBMISSION. Summary A four dimensional being with a size comparable to that of a multiverse, appearance wise, it is a fleshy orb covered with countless long appendages that resemble ribbons with the texture of slugs, each of which is his main body’s radius in length (half a multiverse) and he has complete control over . The entirety of its body is covered with faint cyan lights on marble flesh This Arc-Deus has several noteworthy abilities besides that which is standard to a four dimensional Being Can perceive 100 percent of anything, regardless of stealth less than that of a high tier 2-A, that is at most twice his diameter in any direction, including dimensions he doesn’t exist in. On top of this he also perceives everything he will perceive for the next five seconds and is never not doing this, additionally the future he sees is one he can change by deciding to do something else. What he sees will then change to fit this new future instantly and he still retains all memory of the previous future. Only ding can change his predictions and can tell if he dies in the predicted five seconds, there is no way Ding can die that he won’t be aware of. And as to be expected Ding is capable of processing all of this information and deciding to act on it in 1.0x10^-(1,300,000 Googolplexes) of a nano second. Ding-a-Ling also has complete control over the motion of everything within his perception field as long as it is moving equal to or under 7.3x10^(20,000 Googolplex) times the speed of X (X is a particle that travels the diameter of a multiverse as fast as it takes light to travel one meter). And can change direction and speed of those things up to the same limit. This of course includes himself and is unaffected by the mass of the object (a multiverse could be thrown at his maximum as can a beam of light). Things he affects the motion of that then leave his perception still maintain the vectors they were given but he loses all ability to control them unless the thing re-enters his perception field. Finally Ding-a-Ling has entropic powers he can induce through contact with his body. These powers are able to breakdown anything with durability similar to that of a medium sized multiverse or lower to nothing but inert energy that the Arc Deus can consume via a sort of photosynthesis. Additionally, whenever something is affected by this entropy, anything within half a multiverse distance from that will also experience identical entropic effects complete with also causing a chain reaction to other things as well. This process and chain reaction happen so fast that if Ding-a-Ling flew into a multiverse at max speed and induced entropy on the first particle he came in contact with, he would not come in contact with any other part of the multiverse as it would all be broken up before he could reach it. As an extra note if at least 50% of the mass of Din’s main body is somehow destroyed he will die instantly, however if it is under that Ding can regenerate body mass by using a massive amount of acquired energy with little return. (The energy gained by breaking down a multiverse is enough for him to recover 5% of his body mass. But other than that, everything else he is able to do requires extremely minute amounts of energy. And Ding starts off with enough power to regenerate 76% of his body mass Extra Extra: Ding has psychic defenses that allow him to resist psychic attacks strong enough to destroy a simple multiverse, and things more so by predicting and preparing for them ahead of time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Arc-Deus Ding-a-Ling/ Ding Origin: squid peanut Gender: genderless but identifies as male Age: unknown Classification: Arc-Deus Powers and Abilities: 100% motion manipulation with pre-stated limits, 100% Entropy manipulation with pre-stated limits, high precognition, enhanced senses, instantaneous thought Attack Potency: multiverse level entropy (limited by nothing literally nothing, like empty space) Speed: 7.3x10^(20,000 Googolplex) times the speed of X for movement (X is a particle that travels the diameter of a multiverse as fast as it takes light to travel one meter)/ 1.0x10^-(1,300,000 Googolplexes) of a nano second with five second precognition for reaction (directionally limited mostly) on all accounts via motion manipulation and instantaneous thought Lifting Strength: multiverse level via motion manipulation Striking Strength: unknown, but unmeasurable due to infinite velocity and inducing entropy Durability: unknown, low for five dimensional but can regenerate via entropy, although this drains entropic energies, resists psychic attacks Stamina: very high, most actions take trivial amounts of stamina to do however using entropy to construct takes a lot of energy. Energy can be replenished by breaking something down to energy via entropy and then absorbing it naturally Range: limited to perception field, two multiverses in radius in countless directions (infinite directions if that is allowed) Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: enough to comprehend everything he will perceive in the next five seconds and form a plan to act on it instantly Weaknesses: needs to have at least marginally over 50% body mass to live (not counting ribbon limbs) Notable Attacks/Techniques: none, just flying around and into things Category:OPOC Submission